That Summer
by Dr. Red Rose
Summary: Jane Rizzoli remembers the moment she met her soul mate like it was yesterday. But that was years ago and she hasn't seen or heard from her since that last day on the beach.


**Summary: Jane Rizzoli remembers the moment she met her soul mate like it was yesterday. But that was years ago and she hasn't seen or heard from her since that last day on the beach.**

**A/N: This is inspired by That Summer by Garth Brooks and Springsteen by Eric Church. These two songs came on my iPod in a row and gave me this idea. It's probably not any good but hey, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, Jane or Maura or either song.**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli remembers the moment she met her soul mate like it was yesterday. It was the summer before her senior year and the Rizzoli family had taken a vacation down to the beach. They rented a beach house for three weeks and Jane planned to spend as much of it as she could away from her family. On the first day Jane was walking along the beach when she saw her. Sitting in the sand reading out of a large book was an angel. Jane had to know who this was. She walked over to the beautiful figure trying to think of what to say, when she got there she still had no idea and before she could stop herself she blurted out what she was thinking.

"Wow you're beautiful."

"Excuse me?" The other girl looked up at Jane with a confuse expression that made her head tilt in the most adorable way. "Who's beautiful?"

"Uh-I mean-Hi, I'm Jane." The brunette blushed and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her cargo shorts, looking down at the sand.

"Hello Jane, my name is Maura." The blonde smiled and closed her book, setting it down next to her. "You can sit down if you like."

Jane continued to stare at the ground as she sat down next to the blonde. "Thanks. Is that a good book?"

"Oh yes, but I read it before so nothing new really." She pick up the novel to show Jane the name on the cover; _Moby Dick. _

"That's the one about Captain Ahab and the white whale, right?" Jane had never been big on reading. Maura simply nodded. "So what are you doing out here all alone?"

It was Maura's turn to stare at the sand. "I'm on vacation with my parents. They're doing business in town so I figured I would rather come out her and be alone than be alone inside all day. Why are you alone?"

"My family is on vacation too and the less time I spend with my mom nagging me the better. "Janie stop rough housing with the boys. Jane did you do your chores? Why don't you wear any of the dresses you have."" Maura laughed at Jane's impression of her mother and Jane joined in, a warm feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. "You have a really pretty laugh."

"Thank you." Maura smiled and blushed slightly. "You have excellent facial structure, very aesthetically pleasing."

"What?"

"You have a pretty face." Maura clarified but then began to ramble. "Not to say that the rest of you isn't pretty, you have a beautiful body-But I haven't been looking-not that I wouldn't-I just-"

"Thanks." Jane cut her off with a trademark Rizzoli grin. "And to answer your earlier question; you're who's beautiful."

Jane spent the rest of that day with Maura getting to know her, and the next and the next and before either of them knew it the two girls had fallen in love, though neither had said it. On Jane's last night she had taken Maura to the dance being held on the boardwalk. She knew that tonight was going to be important so she donned her nicest pair of black jeans a red button up shirt and black tie and went to meet Maura. When she saw the honey blonde she was wearing a beautiful summer dress and giving Jane a smile that made her knees weak. Greeting her date with a quick kiss Jane took her hand and lead her over to the dance. It was during the last slow dance that Jane decided it was time.

'Maur?" She whispered. "I know we haven't known each other long and I probably shouldn't say this but, I love you. And it's not that teenage puppy love stuff either. I really truly am in love with you."

"I love you too Jane, so much. But you're leaving tomorrow for Boston and I'm going back to France in two days. What are we going to do?"

"We can still talk on the phone and write letters. You gave me address and stuff and I gave you mine so I guess we'll keep in touch that way and I'll save up some money to come visit you in France. It'll be okay Maur. This won't be the last time we see each other. Actually, until then I want you to hold onto something for me." Jane reached into her pocket and Maura's eyes went wide when she pulled out a beautiful ring. 'Don't worry I'm not proposing or nothing. My Nona gave this to me; she said to make sure I give it to someone special. So will you hold onto it for me until I can give it to you as an engagement ring?"

Maura nodded with tears in her eyes and Jane slipped the ring onto her right hand. Maura quickly pulled a thin silver chain with a small gold band on it from around her neck. "My birth mother left this with me when I was put up for adoption. I want you to have it."

She clasped the chain around Jane's neck and wrapped her arms around the taller girl while fighting back tears. "This is starting to feel a lot like good bye, Jane."

Jane pulled Maura close. "Good bye? Are you kidding? You're stuck with me now, Maur. I'm not gonna let you go so easy. Even if I have to hijack a boat and sail out to France like a pirate I'm going to make damn sure I see your beautiful face again."

"Language, Jane." Maura chuckled. "You promise this isn't good bye?"

"I promise Maur." Jane leaned down and planted a kiss on her love's forehead, inhaling the familiar scent of her expensive strawberry shampoo.

* * *

The next morning the Rizzoli family were packing up their belongings and getting ready to head to the airport. When Angela went to see how close Jane was to being done she was shocked to see her daughter throwing clothes around the room.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli what do you think you're doing?! We have to be at the airport in two hours and you aren't even packed! Will you-"

"Ma, have you seen my cargo shorts." Jane was panicking. The paper with Maura's address and phone number was in her cargo shorts and now she couldn't find them anywhere.

"I washed them last night for you, they're in the dryer."

"What?!" Jane shot out of the room and down the hall. "Did you check to see if there was something in the pockets?" She yanked open the door to the dryer and began looking for her shorts.

"No, it's your job to empty your pockets; I'm not your maid young lady. Why are you so worried about your shorts anyway? I though you didn't care about clothes." She crossed her arms as she watched her daughter.

"Maura's phone number was in the pocket." Angela had heard on bits and pieces about Maura but she knew she was important to her Jane and made her happy, so that was all that really mattered. The teenager pulled her shorts out of the dryer, stuck her hand in the pocket and...pulled out an obliterated piece of white fluff that used to be paper.

"No." Jane groaned, her entire body slumping forward, one hand drifting up to hold the ring on the chain around her neck. _Its okay, _She thought. _Maura still has your number, she'll call you or write you and you can get her to tell you again._

* * *

When Maura awoke that morning it was with a heavy heart knowing that she wouldn't be spending the day with Jane. She heaved a sigh and sat up.

"Good morning Bass." She loved over to her pet Tortoise's cage and was surprised to find the door open and Bass missing. "Bass?"

Maura got out of bed and began to look for the missing tortoise when heard a thump and the sound of something falling from the study attached to her room. She followed the sound to find Bass next to her desk with his head in her purse that he must have knocked down when he bumped into it. "There you are, you gave me quite the scare."

She went to remove him from the purse when she noticed he was chewing on something. More specifically a piece of paper. She instantly realized what it was and tried to wrestle it from the tortoise's mouth but she was only able to get a piece back before Bass swallowed it.

"Oh Bass, no." She whispered. In her hand she held a shred of paper that read:

_Jane Rizzoli_

_5o5-40_

_Boston, MA_

Maura felt like crying. She sat back against her desk and began to fidget with the ring Jane gave her. _Don't worry, Jane will call you then you can explain what happened. Everything will be alright._

* * *

That was 15 years ago. Since that summer she had tried to date, but it never felt right, nothing ever clicked like it did with Maura, so Jane had just stayed single. Now Jane was a decorated homicide detective but she still thought about Maura constantly. Was she okay, did something happen to her, where was she now. Suddenly Jane's thoughts where cut short when Lieutenant Cavanaugh entered the bullpen with a woman holding a black bag following him. The woman had honey blonde hair that was perfectly styled and was wearing a red designer dress and six inch red heals. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman anyone in the bull pen had ever seen, but Jane felt that there was something familiar about this woman.

"Alright everyone. As you know Dr. Pike is retiring so I would like to introduce you to his replacement Dr. Isles, Dr. Isles will be taking over as Chief Medical Examiner starting tomorrow, for today introduce yourselves, show her around and try not to scare her away." With that Cavanaugh went back to his off as Korsak and Frost went over to introduce themselves the beautiful new doctor. Jane sat back in her chair trying to figure out where she knew this woman from. Had they bumped into each other at the café this morning? Suddenly a though hit Jane, but that's impossible. Yes, she looked like Maura but there was no way this woman was her Maura. This woman's last name was Isles; Maura's was...Jane couldn't remember. The only time she had seen it was when Maura wrote it down.

The mystery woman turned and walked over to Jane. She offered her hand and smiled. "Hello, I'm Dr. Isles. I look forward to working with you Detective...?"

"Maura." Jane blurted out grasping the woman's hand in total shock. There sitting on this woman's finger was her Nona's ring, the one she had give to Maura fifteen years ago.

"Excuse me?" The woman looked at Jane with a confused expression that made her head tilt. The same confused expression and head tilt Maura gave Jane all those years ago.

"Maur?" Jane whispered as she reached up to the collar of her shirt and pulled out a gold band on a silver chain.

Maura gasped at the sight of her mother's ring and necklace. "Jane."

Completely forgetting where she was Jane wrapped her arms around the honey blonde and held her close. She smiled when she felt petit arms wrap around her waist and couldn't help but smile when she caught the scent of a familiar strawberry shampoo. "I'm so sorry I never called, I put the paper with your number on it in my shorts and my Ma washed them and it was destroyed and I couldn't go see you again because we had to leave and I...God I missed you."

She could feel warm tears against her neck as Maura spoke. "I missed you so much Jane. I didn't call because my tortoise got into my purse and ate the paper you gave me before I could stop him."

Jane couldn't help but laugh at that. "Your pet turtle ate my number? That's kinda like "my dog ate my homework"."

"Tortoise, Jane." Maura chuckled before sobering. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I told you it wasn't goodbye." Jane tightened her arms around Maura, when she spoke next it was in a serious tone. "Maur, I know you've probably moved on and found someone else, someone better than me, but what I said fifteen years ago still stands. I still love you, I never stopped; I just want you to know that."

"No, Jane." Maura pulled back and looked into her detective's eyes. "There's no one else, there never has been anyone else. I've been so in love with you that no one has even come close. I want to spend forever with you, Jane. Just like we planned."

Jane gave Maura the Rizzoli grin as she looked down at the woman in her arms. "Well then, Dr. Isles would you like to have dinner with me this evening?"

"Why yes Detective Rizzoli, I would love to." Maura smiled right back and leaned up to whisper in her ear. "But first I think you should kiss me. I've waited fifteen years if you make me wait much longer I might spontaneously combust."

"Well we wouldn't want that." Jane leaned down and pressed her lips against the love of her life's with unbridled passion. She placed one hand at the small of Maura's back and the other rested on her smooth cheek and pulled her as close as possible. Maura buried her hands in raven locks and pulled the detective down further as their lips got reacquainted. Jane sucked on Maura's bottom lip and gently swiped it with her tongue, asking for entrance that Maura was about grant when the sounds of cheering, wolf whistles and someone that sounded suspiciously like Frost shouting "Get some Rizzoli" brought the two back to reality.

Maura blushed and hid her face in Jane's neck as the commotion continued. Jane smiled and winked at Korsak, holding Maura close. Her smile didn't even falter when she looked over and saw Cavanaugh was back in the room.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. This is a police station not a romantic comedy. All of you quiet down and go back to pretending to do you paperwork for the next hour until you leave." He shouted and everyone went back to what they were doing before. He turned to Jane and Maura. "Well Rizzoli, since I can tell I'm not going to get any work out of you, why don't you take Dr. Isles down to the morgue and show her around before you both head home."

"Yes sir." Jane said with a grin. She grabbed Maura's hand and led her over to the elevator.

"And Rizzoli I better not go down there and find you with your tongue down Dr. Isles' throat!" He shouted as the doors open.

"Of course not sir." Jane replied, stepping into the elevator with Maura. As soon as the doors slid shut she turned to the M.E. and pulled her close and leaned in. "Now, where were we?"

"But Jane I thought you aren't allowed to kiss me, your Lieutenant just said so." Maura murmured between kisses.

"He said I wasn't allowed to have my tongue down your throat, not that I wasn't allowed to kiss you. Unless you think this is too much to fast which is totally fine." Jane pulled away only to be pulled back by Maura, who twisted a raven curl around her finger.

"No, no this is perfect. You know Detective," She said with a mischievous glint in her eye as the elevator doors opened. "I've already been given a tour of the morgue and lab. So I was thinking you could give me a tour of my office. More specifically, the couch."

Jane grinned as she walked them into the room and shut the door. "I would love to doctor."

* * *

**A/N: So there is it. It's the first real Rizzles story I've written so I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**

**It's inspired by ****That Summer by Garth Brooks and Springsteen by Eric Church. Both are amazing songs you should give them a listen.**

**-Doc**


End file.
